Revolutionary Girl Utena Eternal
by Hotaru Strife
Summary: It's about how Utena, Anthy, and Miki find the girl called Eternal. This girl's heart could change the whole world. Chaos? or Peace? Which will triumph.. Ok rating back to normal. if you're a new reader chapter 6 is sexual just so your aware. Well I hope
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Well since you found out my older sister Holly posted that fic then I can say this is my first time putting one on this site. Well R&R. Arigatou (thank You)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people they are me and my friends or original characters from Utena.  
ENJOY!  
Chapter 1   
  
Utena & Anthy walked together to school. They were walking when they saw a crowd ahead. "Anthy let's see what's going on," said Utena.  
"Alright Utena," replied Anthy. They ran to see what was happening. In the center of the crowd was Miki talking to a new girl. She stood shyly next to him barely speaking a word. She had piercing yet gentle gray eyes. Her hair was blonde with light blue bangs. She looked very kind. Next to Miki was boy. He was short ,but he wasn't intimidated by the taller people near by. Nanami was gaking at him. She ran over and started talking to him. He had golden brownish hair and deep emotionless brown eyes. He smiled at her and talked with her. Next to them was a girl with black hair and deep colored eyes. She was dressed in the boys uniform. Souji was talking to her. Anthy noticed each of them had a rose crest on their finger. Utena and Anthy made their way threw the crowd. Most guys were starring at the blonde haired girl. The girls were starring at the boy or the black haired girl.  
"Oh Hello Anthy and Utena," said Miki. "Hey Miki," said Utena.  
"Good Morning, I'm Nami Odayaka," said the girl with blonde hair.  
"Hello I'm Anthy Himemiya," she said smiling. " I'm Utena Tenjou," she said Kindly.  
"Well you can spend the day with us right?" said Miki," So Nami may get to know you both." " Sure you too Miki?" asked Utena.  
"Yes, I've been asked to show Nami around," said Miki," You may accompany us." "Thank You, Miki," said Anthy.  
"She is going to stay in your dorm,' said Miki .  
"Really? That's Great," said Utena.  
"Will the other new students too?" asked Anthy.  
" No, But I may be relocated to your dorm ," said Miki.  
"Why ever would they do that Miki ?" asked Anthy.  
"I-I'm not sure," replied Miki blushing slightly "Oh," said Utena," So Nami do you duel?" "Oh why yes I do Miss Utena," said Nami.  
"Ok one thing I don't need to be called miss we're friends," said Utena," Ok?" "Sure," replied Nami smiling.  
"See ya Nami," called a girl.  
"Oh bye Michiru," said Nami waving. The Black Haired girl was walking away with Souji. Then the boy walked away with Nanami. Souji and Michiru linked arms.  
" Yeah see ya around, Nami" said the boy.  
"Bye Nikkomaru," said Nami.  
" Let's begin the tour," said Miki," Nami you don't mind if Anthy and Utena come with us, do you?" "No not at all Sir Miki ,"said Nami.  
" No need for the sir alright Nami," replied Miki.  
"Ok, Miki," said Nami. Miki offered his arm to Nami. She linked onto it. Utena offered her arm to Anthy. Anthy linked onto it and smiled.  
"Let's go," said Utena. They walked off/. They walked around half the school then it was time for lunch.  
"Shall we eat lunch outside?" asked Anthy.  
" That's a great idea Anthy. I even made a lunch" said Miki. He pulled out a lovely lunch box.  
"I also made a lunch too,' said Anthy. Pulling out hers too." We can share." "OK," said Nami. Miki chose a spot over by a few Sakura Trees (cherry trees). " Miki what a wonderful spot. I just adore Sakura trees. I also write by them a lot." "Really?" asked Miki.  
"Yes, well I write lyrics to songs that I sing. I just become really creative," said Nami.  
"You sing" asked Miki.  
"Yes, most people say I sing like a canary ,but I get so nervous and shy when people complement me. Then I cant sing and my throat closes it's self," said Nami.  
" That's how I get when I play piano," said Miki. Anthy opened her lunch box and Chuchu climbed out.  
"Oh how cute," said Nami," Are pets allowed in school?" "Yeah only small ones," said Miki.  
"Ok he's small and very quiet," said Nami. A little animal with wings climbed out of an oyster like home.  
"He is very adorable. What's his name?" asked Utena.  
" Zelgadis," said Nami," Sometimes it's easier to call him Zel." He was a bluish color and had golden wings.  
"Awwww. He's soo cute," said Anthy " Would you like to hold him Mi- I mean Anthy" asked Nami.  
"There is no need to say miss ,but yes I would love too. Here you may hold Chuchu," said Anthy. She handed Nami Chuchu ,and Zelgadis flew into her hands. He had a little tuff of purple hair onto his head. He had pointed ears like a farie would. He wore tan Clothing.  
"What's he called like what type of animal?" asked Utena.  
"He's a very rare creature known as a Doxie. A man didn't want him anymore so I told him I'd take him. I have a soft spot for animals of all kind," said Nami. She Smiled.  
" So does Anthy it's not like its bad," said Utena.  
"I think it's very cute Nami," said Miki.  
" Thank you. Most people find me strange," said Nami," They get the wrong impression because I am quiet they believe rumors." " That's extremely rude and cruel!" exclaimed Miki.  
"It happens to me also and everything is my fault," said Anthy.  
" That is exactly what happens to me," said Nami.  
"Are Michiru and Nikkomaru friends of yours?" asked Miki.  
" Yes Nikkomaru can be very cruel and mean though ,so I'm more of friends with Michiru," said Nami.  
" I see they are also duelists," said Utena.  
"Yes They also duel," said Nami. She looked at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" asked Miki.  
"it's just I remembered this one duel," said Nami," I cam close to dying because of Nikkomaru. He told me it was my fault for putting the rose before my life." " It's the same here," said Utena.  
"Really?" replied Nami.  
"Sure I always want to win no," said Utena.  
"I am so determined to win so the duel comes before my life," said Nami.  
"Oh Lunch Period is over," said Miki.  
"Are we going to finish our tour?" asked Nami.  
"Of course let's get going," said Miki. He offered his arm to Nami. She grabbed his hand instead. Miki turned crimson. Nami giggled in response. Utena offered her hand instead of her arm. Anthy accepted the offer. They continued it til the end of school.  
"Well your belongings along with mine are at Anthy ,and Utena's dorm. So we're in the same room," said Miki.  
"That's wonderful now Utena and I will have roommates," said Anthy.  
"It is great news," said Utena.  
"well Let's walk home," said Nami.  
"Ok," said Miki.  
  
That is all for chapter one. Well stay for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review. Til next Time Ja Hotaru Sky Strife 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hoi! It took me awhile to put work on this b/c of school and band and I've been working on stuff for other fics like drawing characters ect. Well R&R. I'm glad to hear that some ppl liked my fic. Please review cuz then i know that you like my work. Thanks well enjoy!  
Disclaimer: These people and characters in this fic do not belong to me except Miki b/c i caught him (inside joke) ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2 They all walked home to their dorm. Talking and laughing about their day. Nami tripped and fell on the ground.  
"Watch where you're walking," said a voice.  
"Nanami what's your problem," said Miki. He helped Nami up. She had a large scrape on her face.  
"Tell that girl to watch where she is walking," said Nanami," Or Nikkomaru will hurt her." "Nanami! Enough!" yelled Touga" I'm sorry Nami." He cupped her face in his hand.  
"Big Brother," whined Nanami.  
"Nanami," said Touga," I thought I said enough." "But," said Nanami. Then she ran off for her dorm.  
"Well good bye for now Nami," said Touga. He walked the way which Nanami ran.  
"Nami are you ok?" asked Miki.  
"Yeah I think so," said Nami. "C'mon we'll go clean that cut up," said Utena. They all walked inside. Miki took Nami up to the bathroom. He put warm water on a cloth and patted the cute with it.  
"Here's the bandages," said Anthy, She handed Miki a few bandages. He took one and placed it on Nami's face.  
"Who was that Nanami girl?" asked Nami.  
"Touga Kiruyuu's younger sister. She was part of the student council for awhile," said Miki.  
"Touga seems nice," said Nami," She is so cruel. She kind of reminds me of Nikkomaru." "That's how he is?" asked Utena.  
"Michiru calls him two face," said Nami," One minute he's your friend the next he's your enemy." "Well we should get rest," said Miki," Here is your schedule." Miki handed her an envelope. A piece of paper fell out. Utena picked it up. "I challenge you Nami to a duel. Bring Miki, Anthy, and Utena." "Um Nami you dropped this," said Utena. She handed the slip of paper to Nami.  
"I guess I duel tomorrow after school. Miki, Anthy, and Utena at to accompany me," said Nami.  
"I wonder if we are going to duel," said Anthy.  
"Anthy you don't duel though," said Utena.  
"oh of course," said Anthy.  
"Well we better rest up," said Miki.  
" Ok night," said Utena. She went into their room ,and Anthy followed her.  
"Go ahead pick a bunk," said Miki.  
"Um I prefer bottom," said Nami.  
" Ok I'll sleep on top then," said Miki. Miki changed then climbed into to bed and silently fell asleep.They woke up early next morning. They put on their uniforms and left for school. They said bye then went their separate ways.  
  
At the last period of the day Utena and Anthy went to the green house. They saw Touga and Nami there.  
Touga wrapped his arms around Nami's waist and tried to kiss her. Nami tried to push him away ,but he was to strong and forced their lips together. Utena and Anthy burst into the green house.  
"TOUGA!" yelled Utena. He looked over from Nami. Then suddenly Miki burst in threw the other door.  
"Touga what are you to Nami?!" exclaimed Miki.  
"Just giving her a good luck kiss," said Touga. Nami tried to push away from him." She's my little Angel." "Let her go NOW!" yelled Miki n rage.  
"Jealous are we Miki? Fine I'll let her go," said Touga. He let her go and she sank to the ground. Miki ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see another time my little angel." Then he walked past Utena and Anthy. Nami looked like she was about to cry.  
"It's ok don't worry," said Miki.  
"I-I know he just approached me while I was singing ,and said that I was a cute little angel and tried to kiss me," said Nami.  
"Well we best go to the duel," said Utena. Nami nodded they walked to the arena. Anthy was transported to the battle field. Nami opened the door. They began walking up the stairs. Utena transformed into her dueling uniform. Nami glowed then she had on brown boots, a grey top, and a black mini skirt with a longer side. She also had fingerless gloves. They continued up the steps til they reached the field. 3 silhouettes stood before them. They walked closer til they were recognizable….. As Nanami, Nikkomaru, and Saionji.  
-  
That's the end of Chapter 2. Next chapter 3: The duel new information: death draws close for someone, and loves unveiled. All next in chapter 3. Review til next time. Hotaru Strife…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey! I know I've taken forever I'm just really busy ,but today I'm sick so I'm typing. Thank you for the reviews it helps me a lot. I'll try to fix my mistakes once I figure out where I mostly make them. Well R&R also enjoy. Disclaimer: It's the same as it will always be.  
Chapter 3 "Utena Tenjou, your opponent is I Nikkomaru!" he yelled. Nikkomaru wore a white uniform with gold chain on it.  
"Fine by me just keep up!" mocked Utena.  
"Miki Kaoru your opponent is me. The Great Saionji!" He taunted Miki pointing his sword at him.  
"Just Shut Up!" Miki screamed. Miki swung his sword.  
"Of course Nami Odayaka," said Nanami plainly. Nami nodded back.  
"O Power of Dios that slumbers within me. Hearken unto thy master and reveal to use," spoke Anthy. She fell back into Utena's arms.  
" The Power to revolutionize the world!" chanted Utena. She drew the sword from Anthy.  
"The power of the Chosen Eternal!" Nami yelled looking up towards the castle. She held a flame in front of her heart." That resides in my body. Coursing threw my veins. Come forth and help me to change the world!" Her body spun up into the air where she drew a sword from her heart. The blue shimmering sword in her hand. Gently she landed on her feet. A blue shining rose formed on her chest. Anthy placed a golden rose in Nikkomaru's shirt. A deep yellow one for Nanami. Saionji glared as Anthy placed a green rose in his shirt. Utena received a pink rose. Miki a deep blue like the sea. They began the duel. Nanami lunged at Nami, but she just flipped over Nanami. She quickly swiveled around to counter. Miki ran at Saionji who attempted to dodge. Miki managed to take out part of his rose. Utena struck Nikkomaru in the shoulder. He fell on his left knee clutching his shoulder. He flung his head up his eyes now glimmering with rage. He suddenly busted at her swinging wildly slicing part of her uniform. Saionji punched Miki in the face. He fell and rolled dodging Saionji's attempt to cut the rose off his chest. Nami and Nanami ran towards each other. Nami planted her sword in the ground and over Nanami pulling her sword out. She quickly swung and cut some of Nanami's uniform and hair. Landing back on the ground and turning to face Nanami. Nami gave a triumphant smirk. Miki jabbed at Saionji's rose and took a strike to the left shoulder. Miki fell with Saionji hovering over him quickly struck the rose. Saionji fell to the ground watching his rose sink slowly to the ground. Miki backed up to the side of the duels. Utena swung at Nikkomaru who went to dodge ,but his rose was hit. The rose fell off his chest. Nikkomaru fell onto his knees and starred at the cold ground below him. Utena walked over to stand beside Anthy. They watched as Nanami swung wildly at Nami. Nanami struck Nami's arm her eyes lit with fury. Nanami laughed at Nami. Her eyes glowed brighter. They charged at each other Nami ducked then swiftly cut the rose off Nanami's chest. The rose fell into Nanami's hand. Nanami glared and became very angry. She began swinging rapidly though the duel was over. Nami taken by surprise barely evaded the first attack. Nami slipped and Nanami sliced a very slight bit of Nami's neck. Touga appeared and ripped the sword from Nanami's grasp. He slapped her across the face.  
"NANAMI!" Touga yelled in anger. Nanami looked up at Touga. Nami fell to the ground holding her throat gasping for air.  
"Big Brother," wined Nanami. Touga slapped her again.  
"Nanami you could've killed her," said Touga angrily," Miki, Anthy, Utena stay home from school tomorrow. Take time to rest and care for your wounds. Miki take careful watch of Nami's throat wound." "I will ,but will she live? Will she be able to make it?" asked Miki worriedly. Miki clutched tight of his sword. His knuckles turning almost white.  
"If it is treated right and carefully," responded Touga. He slowly turned and walked away. Miki ran to Nami's body. He gently picked her up off the ground.  
"Let's go home," said Miki smiling. They slowly walked down the steps Miki felt tears forming in his eyes. That was so scary. I didn't think Nami would live. I'm so glad that Touga said she'll be alright. I promise Nami I'll take good care of you til your better. Wait, no I'll take care of you forever if fate allows it, thought Miki. Nami's clothes changed back into her school uniform. She was still gasping for breathe. The hot burning tears in Miki's eyes fell onto her pale skin. Miki held her body tighter in his arms as they walked to the dormitory. They made it inside. Miki gently placed Nami's body on the couch wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He covered the wound exactly how Touga had once taught him just in case.  
"M-Miki…t-tend to….y- your…w-wounds," Nami struggled to say.  
"I will later when I know I wrapped your wounds good enough," He replied smiling. She brought her hands together ,and a white light formed. She held it to Miki's shoulder and it began to heal. It was fully healed in minutes.  
"I-I can……only heal…o-other. P-eo-peoples… wounds." " Shh just rest. I'll stay by you all night. Your pain is my pain," Miki smiled. His eyes warmed Nami's heart. It caused her to smile too.  
"You'll be alright," Utena called from the steps.  
"Yeah we'll be alright," Miki replied calmly," Goodnight Utena and Anthy." He kissed Nami's forehead." Sweet Dreams Nami." She blushed crimson.  
"T-than," she started ,but Miki placed a finger on her lips.  
"No need to say a word. Just rest up and get better soon," Miki said caringly. Nami slightly nodded her head. She gently closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Miki pulled a arm chair up beside her and sat. He slowly fell asleep….

That's chapter 3. Sorry the next chapter is the on where loves are revealed. Well Hope you liked it! Well til next time in chapter 4 Ja Ne!  
Hotaru 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hey! Since I was gone for so long I'm going to be putting new chapter up a lot because of Christmas break too. Well I hope you enjoyed last chapter now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review so I know what you think. R&R ENJOY! Disclaimer: The same deal as always.

Chapter 4

The sun shined brightly threw the partly shaded windows. Miki woke up from the bright beams shinning on his face. He rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Nami her breathing seemed better than yesterdays. He gently caressed her face with the back of his hand. I wonder how she feels about me? I hope she likes me more than just a friend. We spend almost all day together, thought Miki. Utena walked down the steps.  
"Oh Miki your up," said Utena in a surprised tone. "Yeah," said Miki absently," Utena can I ask you something?" Utena nodded in response." Have you ever been in love? What do you do about it?" He looked up at her. To her he resembled a lost child asking for help. Her face looked surprised.  
"What? Well why do you ask Miki?" asked Utena blushing.  
"I-I think I'm in love," said Miki quickly.  
"Why? Umm just…. Hmmm I'd just follow my heart," replied Utena shyly.  
"I've only ever liked anyone slightly more than a friend and that was Anthy," said Miki blushing a deep shade of crimson. Utena walked down the steps and pulled a chair next to Miki.  
"I am in love. To tell you the truth I love Anthy," said Utena softly," I just am following my heart. Well whose the lucky lady you like?" "Nami," Miki replied blushing again. He held Nami's hand in his." I just can't stop thinking of her. I was over flowing with rage when Touga kissed her. He was stealing a kiss from her. I got so angry because of the look on her face. She was scared and hurt inside. No one should do that to her never." "I feel the same whenever Saionji decides to try to steal her. Or when anyone teases her," confessed Utena," I was even mad when you said you wanted Anthy. Sorry." " Love is very confusing and I don't really under stand it ,but my hear says I love Nami. I'm not sure how she feels ,but I hope we feel the same for each other," Miki said with a truthful tone," I was feeling pain when she was hurt. Kazue ,my sister, told me she feels pain when someone hurts me." " I think we'll both know very soon how they both feel about us," Utena responded in a serious tone," I just feel like something is going to happen very soon." "I do too," said Miki calmly. Nami stirred. Then her eyes gently fluttered open.  
"M-Miki, Utena," said Nami smiling. Miki placed a finger on her lips.  
"Touga taught me that when someone has a throat injury. Not to let them speak to much," said Miki.  
"Nami use this note book," said Utena gently. She handed her a notebook with the rose seal on it. Nami nodded. Anthy walked down the steps.  
"Good morning Utena and Miki," smiled Anthy," Oh Nami I didn't know you were up. Good Morning." Nami quickly wrote down in the notebook.  
" Good Morning Anthy," Nami had wrote.  
" Good Morning Anthy," Miki smiled.  
"Morning," Utena said gently.  
"Are you getting better?" Anthy asked as she walked down the steps. " Yes I hope Miki will let me talk tomorrow," wrote Nami. She had underlined Miki's name. Miki laughed.  
" No you can't talk ever again!" Miki joked.  
" Well I'll start making breakfast," said Utena cheerfully.  
"No let me do it," said Anthy.  
" Nah please let me do it," begged Utena.  
"Ok you can Utena," replied Anthy smiling.  
"I think I'll change," Miki said randomly. They both went in the directions needed and left the room.  
" Anthy can I ask you something?" Nami wrote. Anthy nodded back." Have you ever been in love?" "Well you see Nami. I am in love," Anthy said Happily," I love Utena I just know I love her. Why are you in love?" She wrote in the Notebook " 3 Miki 3 Kaoru 3" surrounding his name by hearts.  
"You love Miki?" asked Anthy," You two are very much alike and he is quite cute." Nami wrote again" I hope he feels the same if he doesn't I don't know if I will still be able to live." "That's how I feel about Utena," said Anthy placing her hands on her heart. Miki came down the steps. Nami quickly opened to a fresh page.  
"Telling secrets are we?" asked Miki with a smile.  
"Tee Hee just talking," giggled Anthy. Nami smiled. Miki walked over to her and pushed the bangs out of her eyes. She nodded a thank you.  
" Your Welcome," smiled Miki. He kissed her forehead. She blushed crimson. Miki laughed.  
"Breakfast!" called Utena standing in the doorway. She put her arms around Anthy's waist. Anthy blushed bringing her hands to her face. They began to eat breakfast.

Chapter 4 END! Next chapter- Back to school, Juri, Nanami, Miki, Touga, anthy. Why is everyone in love! Touga is really just an evil stalker isn't he. That's all for now til next time! Ja Ne!  
Hotaru Strife Hotaru Strife 


	5. Chapter 5

Revolutionary Girl Utena Eternal Chapter 5 I'm very glad to here some of you like my fic. It's the first one I've ever wrote so it makes me glad to know I'm doing a descent job. Well Enjoy! R&R ! I hope you think this chapter is as good as the last!  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone from Utena or anything.  
Chapter 5 "What are we doing today just resting?" asked Utena.  
"Yeah we all should take it easy," replied Miki. He watched Nami eat. She could swallow it just seemed a little painful. The rest of the day they just relaxed and hung around the dorm. Miki treated Nami's wound. Miki was still curious how Nami was able to heal his shoulder. It was just an endless question he couldn't come up with an answer. He had thought about it the whole day. Now it was dark outside and the street lights were turning on. Nami's wound was just about closed up. She laid down on the couch. Good Night Miki. She wrote in her notebook.  
"Good Night and Sweet Dreams," Miki said gently. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Her cheeks were then flooded with crimson blush. He laughed and smiled at her. Nami closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Miki caressed her face with the back of his hand. The next morning the light shone threw the windows onto Miki's face. He woke up then headed up stairs to change into his school uniform. He brought Nami's uniform back down with him after he changed. He set it down gently beside her. He walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. He heard Nami wake up and get off the couch. She went and changed.  
"Morning Miki," Nami smiled at him after she changed. He turned around and smiled at her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. Miki began blushing.  
"Morning Nami," Miki said softly. He brushed his fingers over her lips. Utena and Anthy walked down the stairs. They entered the kitchen already dressed in their uniforms.  
"Well let's go so we aren't late," Utena said smiling. Utena grabbed Anthy's hand as they walked out of the house. On the way to the school they say Juri kiss a girl named Nuriko. They say Nanami and Nikko making out by a fountain. Souji and Michiru were walking together holding hands.  
"Jeez what is it spring or something?' asked Utena.  
"Don't know," replied Nami. They went their separate ways. After school Miki was in the piano room. Nami came running in threw the door. Miki stood right up off the bench. Nami ran into his arms as he embraced her. "Miki! Help Touga is trying to get me again! I pushed him out of the way. I told him I had to meet someone, and came to find you," Nami cried in fear. Miki was speechless then a dirty idea entered his head.  
"I have an Idea," He said to Nami smiling.

Chapter 5- END! Next Chapter: What is Miki thinking? Why is he thinking Dirty? Oh and the next chapter idea is my friend Ina's idea. Saionji is stalking Anthy? Why are Touga and Saionji being evil stalkers?  
Til Next time Hotaru Strife 


	6. Chpter 6

Revolutionary Girl Utena Chapter 6 Hoi! Ok well this chapter was written by my friend Ina (not her real name). So this was written by Ina and Hotaru! Well It has a little bit of well hentai. So do not read this chapter if you do not like hentai. Ina writes hentai a lot so well I hope you enjoy anyway. RR! ENJOY! PS if you didn't notice the rating went up for this chapter. Chapter 6 "We can lie on the ground with our clothes partially off. It'll look like we're going to have sex,' Miki said confidently. _"I feel like such a pervert now. Oh well at least Touga will leave her alone," thought Miki.  
_"Miki but-but. I don't know," stuttered Nami.  
"I don't have any other ideas if he comes in here he might just try to rip you out of the room," Miki said seriously.  
"Ok well if you say so. I don't have any ideas so I agree," she said blushing. She began unbuttoning Miki's shirt. Then after it was unbuttoned she slid it off his body. He began undoing Nami's tie. He threw it aside. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Then they threw their shoes off while Miki opened up Nami's shirt. He took the shirt off her and threw towards the piano bench. She bent over and picked his shirt up and threw it by her shirt. She put her hands on his chest and traced over his muscular chest. He felt her skirt zipper and unzipped it. He threw her skirt aside. They fell to the ground Nami on top of Miki. She unbuttoned the his pants. She then unzipped them with her teeth. She slowly slid them down off his legs. Miki rolled Nami under him. He undid her bra and pulled it off her and threw it aside. He felt her hard nipples under his fingers. They heard Touga drawing near to where they were. Nami reached her hand under the waist band of his boxers. She felt his coarse pubic hairs. Sweat formed on Miki's forehead._ " Oh my god!"_ Miki thought to himself. She reached til she felt his erection. She caressed it , and Miki moaned in response. She slowly removed her hand. Miki heard footsteps directly outside the door. Miki kissed Nami and inserted his tongue into her mouth. She gladly took it in her mouth as they began a waltz. Touga slowly opened the door and gasped.  
"Shame Shame Bad Miki," said Touga softly. Miki stopped the kiss and looked over at Touga.  
"What's so wrong about it?" asked Miki.  
"I'll leave you two naughty children alone," said Touga calmly,"Farewell until we meet again my Little Angel." Touga closed the door and walked out.  
"Thank you Miki," Nami smiled,"At first I thought you were just being a pervert ,but you were right." "We should head home," said Miki gently.  
"Ok let's put our clothes back on first," replied Nami.  
"Good Idea," Miki said smiling. They both laughed and put their clothes on. They walked home and entered the kitchen where Utena and Anthy were eating dinner.  
"What happened?" asked Utena.  
"Nami was being stalked by Touga," replied Miki. Nami nodded.  
"Why was Touga after you?" asked Anthy.  
"I'm not sure," Nami said shyly.  
"Saionji has been chasing Anthy around lately too," Utena replied.  
"I wonder what's wrong," Miki pondered.  
"Nami, Anthy why don't you go get some sleep," Utena said calmly.  
"Ok," Nami smiled. She kissed Miki on the cheek then walked out of the kitchen.  
"Good Night Utena," Anthy said softly. She kissed Utena on the lips. Then Anthy left the room. Nami and Anthy walked up the steps then went into their rooms.  
"Seems like you two told each other how you felt," Miki said happily.  
"Yeah we did. Did you and Nami tell each other?" asked Utena.  
"In our own way we did," said Miki.  
"We better watch out for Touga and Saionji they are acting so weird," Utena said seriously.  
"I wonder if it has something to do with the End of the world?" Miki pondered," Maybe if we sleep on it." "Yeah ok, Night Miki," Utena said and walked out of the room and up the steps. Miki headed up the steps after Utena. He entered his room. He saw Nami starring out the window.  
"You should be asleep," Miki whispered he stood next to her.  
"The moon it's just so pretty I wanted to look at it for awhile," Nami replied and turned to face Miki. He kissed on the lips and embraced her.  
"C'mon I'm going to sleep now too," Miki said soothingly.  
" I guess I should rest," Nami said wearily," Good Night Miki." she walked over to her bunk. She climbed in.  
"Sweet Dreams Nami," Miki smiled. Then he climbed into his bunk and slowly fell a sleep. 

Chapter 6 -END! Next chapter: Eternal? Nami and Anthy kidnapped? Nami's hidden powers revealed.  
Til next time in Utena Eternal Hotaru Strife


	7. Chapter 7

Revolutionary Girl Utena Chapter 7 Hoi! Well now my fic is back to it's regular rating. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Well don't forget to review so I know how im doing. Well ENJOY!  
Chapter 7 The next morning Miki awoke to the phone ringing. He sat up rubbed his eye then jumped out and ran to the phone. He picked it up.  
"Miki! Utena HURRY! Touga and Saionji took Anthy and Nami to the forbidden forest!" screamed Wakaba," It's been like 45 minutes and they haven't come out yet!" "Well be right over!" yelled Miki. He slammed the phone down. He ran upstairs and woke Utena up. Then he ran into his room and changed. Utena and Miki met in the hallway. They ran downstairs and to the school. They pushed threw the students to the arena. Utena and Miki ran inside it. They say Touga and Saionji lying on the ground. The door was already opened. Miki and Utena dashed up the steps. When they reached the dueling floor….. They saw Anthy standing on a cloud in the rose bride dress. Utena ran to her. Nami stood in the center of the floor. Roses and other flowers surrounded her in a circle. She was dressed in a long light blue coat without sleeves. On the back of the coat were wings. She had fabric the same color as the coat from her elbow to her wrist on both arms. Under the duster was a short black dress. She had black boots on. Utena touched Anthy's right shoulder. Anthy turned around.  
"Utena do you truly love me?" asked Anthy.  
"Yes Anthy you know I do," replied Utena.  
"Then put both of your hands on my heart," Anthy instructed," Step onto the Cloud." Utena walked onto the cloud and put her hands on Anthy's Heart. Utena's clothing transformed. She wore white pants, a white top with pink chains, and a white cap with a red inside. The cloud carried them up into the castle. Miki touched Nami's arm.  
"Miki are you sure your in love with me?" asked Nami.  
"Of course Nami I'll do anything," Miki said with a worried look on his face.  
"Take my hands," She said calmly. Miki grasped her hands and wings shot from her back. She took them up into the castle. Miki's outfit had gained a blue cape. They stepped forward next to Anthy and Utena.  
"Eternal, Rose bride, and their lovers. You have arrived," said a voice.  
"Eternal?" Miki asked.  
"The woman whose hands you grasp she's eternal. Everyone is searching for eternal in some form. You deepest desire from your heart can be fulfilled if you confess your love to eternal. A black hearted man will turn the world in to chaos if Eternal returns his love. A pure heart and peace will be known," responded The voice," I am the Dios." He stepped forward and it looked like Anthy with lighter hair and no glasses. "Nami you are Eternal?" asked Miki. She nodded in response.  
"Miki, I must see if your heart is pure or black," she said calmly. She unbuttoned his jacket and placed her hands of his heart. She breathed out. He felt her body go cold. He touched her ands. Ice beneath his finger tips. "She'll die at this temperature!" thought Miki. It was difficult ,but he managed to embrace Nami. Nami stopped and embraced him.  
"His heart is as pure as gold," Nami said happily.  
Excellent," said Dios," Anthy find the rose in Utena's heart." "Utena I must find the rose," Anthy said shyly. She kissed Utena. Utena felt her own body heat up ,but Anthy shivered. Utena reached her hands up and held her shoulders. Anthy separated their lips.  
" Her rose is that of the white rose," Anthy smiled.  
"Very Excellent," smiled Dios.

Chapter 7: END! I hoped you liked it. Next chapter: Preperation for the duels of their life time will take place against chaos and darkness.  
Well I hope you enjoyed but soon this will come to a close Til Next Time Hotaru Strife 


	8. Chapter 8

Revolutionary Girl Utena Eternal: Chapter 8 Disclaimer: No I don't own anyone.. I don't think I ever will anyway! Maybe I'll get a Miki pin … Hoi! I'm back after a long period of absence! Finally! I'll be updating this fic a lot now that I'm finally free! Ok well I hope you enjoy the last few chapters! R & R!

Chapter 8 "ANTHY! NOW!" yelled Prince of Dios.  
"The rose as pure as the virgin. The rose that my lover holds cast the evil into darkness and let good and light fill the Earth!" yelled Anthy. A light shot from her hands. It cascaded over the world.  
"Now Nami before we must duel!" yelled Dios. "The beautiful spell of Love! The purest heart of gold! My lover alongside me will bring the world peace and banish all those who thrive off Chaos!" yelled Nami. From her heart shot a golden beam it showered over the world.  
"Utena draw the sword!" yelled Anthy. Utena reached to her side a sword was there, "That is the sword of the white rose it well!" "Anthy will you have a weapon?" asked Utena.  
"The sword of Dios!" yelled Anthy. The sword was in her hand.  
"Miki! Catch!" yelled Nami. She threw a sword at him. He caught it," It's the sword of the purest heart!" Miki nodded in response.  
"How are you going to defend yourself?" Miki asked hastily.  
"I'll summon my sword," Nami said gently.  
"Hurry!" yelled Prince of Dios.  
"The darkness shed from half my heart. The cry of my soul. My bloody tears shed from my eyes. The light spread from the pure side of my heart Rid the darkness from my heart ,and form the deadliest sword. Now come forth Kizu No Eternal!" yelled Nami. She exhaled and out from her heart came a sword. Blood ran from her eyes.  
"Nami!" yelled Miki tears in his eyes.  
"Here they come Miki. Those pledged to the darkness ,and evil prepare for the toughest battle of your life," said Nami emotionlessly. Anthy's dress was now right above the knee still long in the back. She held the sword of Dios. Nami was dressed the same only holding a sword black with a blood red handle ,and purple ran threw the sword. They were prepared. Then Darkness approached them. Five people stood before them…   
Chapter 8 : END! Well I hope you liked the chapter.. Preview: The hardest battle of their lives.. Enemies who were once friends! Will Miki and the group end victorious or will Chaos and Darkness over come them… Well til next time Hotaru Strife 


End file.
